Episode 5476 (10th December 2009)
Plot Reeling after Aaron's attempt to kiss him, Adam questions his friend and unable to handle the accusations, Aaron exits the car. Refusing to let the situation drop, Adam follows him and carelessly questions Aaron's sexuality. Desperate to erase the previous five minutes, Aaron gets back into the car and with his blood boiling, he recklessly drives towards Adam, who dodges the vehicle. John and Moira are concerned when Adam returns home limping but he doesn't tell them the full story. As they quiz him, though, Holly returns home. Adam's defensive as he's interrogated by his parents and further irritated when Holly believes that he and Aaron rowed about her. Disbelieving his story, Holly questions Adam but she's left confused by his sudden, strong disliking of Aaron. Elsewhere, Paddy's alarmed when Aaron snaps at him for being concerned about the cut on his head. Later, when Chas finds Aaron in the village with his head in his hands, he's quick to tell her to get lost. With that, he runs off. Letting off some steam on the bridge, Aaron's shocked when Lizzie finds him. Still angry about what happened earlier in the evening, Aaron pushes past her, sending her bag into the water and causing Lizzie to fall to the ground. Full of fear and self-loathing, Aaron's in turmoil as he reflects on the night's unexpected turn of events. Meanwhile, Ashley feels a little uncomfortable when Sally speaks with him outside the village hall. He's unable to brush her off, though, and she follows him through the village. Spotting them, Val makes a spiteful comment about the state of Ashley's marriage. When Ashley later comes face to face with Nicola, he's irritated by her rudeness towards Sally and her insinuation that he's not missing Laurel. Sally tries to follow Ashley home but he finds the strength to turn her away, before going inside. Sally's affronted by his sudden coldness. Elsewhere, Nicola's hungry to get her hands on Scarlett's inheritance and so organises an extravagant birthday meal for her. Jimmy despairs when she tells him that she's booked a glamorous restaurant. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Carl King - Tom Lister *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles Guest cast None Locations *Unknown road *Church Lane car park *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Mill Cottage - Living room and hallway *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen and barn *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Ford *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,320,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes